


TWICE:A life as spies

by Maskbehinda



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Humor, Plot Twists, Romantic Fluff, Secret Organizations, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maskbehinda/pseuds/Maskbehinda
Summary: A lot of events followed the transfer of the new student Myoui Mina. Were they all planned to meet? Are their parents really who they say they are? They are not so sure anymoreORJoin this rollercoaster ride as these nine crack heads find out secrets about their parents while trying to work out their relationships.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	1. Meet the 9 crackheads

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers, this is my first time writing, so I really hope you guys like it. I just love Jeongmi soo much I made them the main focus but no worries, other ships are inclusively featured.

Mina walks up the hallway towards her locker. It’s already her second week here and yet she feels extremely lonely. She’s used to being alone but it’s just…this one is really different cause she’s all by herself in a foreign country. It’s not like she really had much friends where she came from. She only had a childhood best friend who left before her tenth birthday for another country(but still counts, right?). She just can’t help but miss the familiarity of her old school, can’t help but miss her mother’s homemade dishes(which is rare btw), can’t help but miss her dad’s warm embrace every time she bruises her leg after ballet practices(even though she was still little then), can’t help but miss her brother’s sagely advices(or so he claims) and her dog's cuddles.

She reaches for her locker and unlocks it. She smiles immediately upon opening it. Right at the bottom corner was sitting a family photo they had taken on their last trip to their family's private resort. She was smiling widely with her gums beautifully in sight in the warm embrace of her parents while staring up at her brother with adoration clear in her eyes with one hand gently stroking Ray who was safely tucked in her arms. She let out a loud sigh as she grabbed her needed books for her first class. She really hadn’t made any friends during her first week. Just a few hellos here and there but nothing past that. So this morning, as soon as she stepped past the front gate, she promised herself she’ll try harder to be more social and try her best to make as many friends as possible. You see, Mina isn’t really a social person, she’s more of your shy, introvert but really nerdy, really dorky, girl-next-door. She rarely initiates any conversations but she decided if she’s going to survive in this unfamiliar environment, she’ll need all the help she can get, thus her unspoken determination.

Mina was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t realize she had closed her locker already after getting everything she needed and is currently standing in the middle of the hallway spaced out. What knocked her out of it was the fast approaching footsteps charging towards her and when she looked to her right, it was already too late. The figure collided into her with so much for that sent her flying off her feet. She was about to land on her but when a force suddenly propelled her forward mid-air and she then landed on a cushioned floor instead(Wait! The floor isn’t cushioned) she thought with a frown. That’s when she heard a groan from underneath her. Mina realized with a gasp that the figure was the one who actually cushioned her fall who she is now currently lying on. She immediately stood up with a start profusely apologizing with bows upon bows to the figure she hasn’t even made out the form of yet.

“Oh my god, I’m so so sorry, I didn’t realize I was standing in the middle of the hallway and then I fell on you, I’m really sorry-“

“Uhm, a little help?” A voice gently cut through her ramblings with a hand held out.

Mina's eyes widened and she immediately grabbed the hand to pull the person up apologizing once again for falling the person down(The hand was extremely soft, Mina noticed).

“It’s okay, if anything, we are both at fault since I was the one not looking in the direction I was running to” The voice was so melodic Mina just had to pull her eyes from the floor to put a face to it.

The person was gathering Mina's books that had flown from her hands off the floor, and when she finally turned towards her, Mina was blown away.

Everything was happening in slow motion( _like seriously Mina, those things only happen in movies_ ), sure Mina thought the voice sounded angelic but that doesn’t mean the face should also be breathtakingly gorgeous.

The girl had had both soft and sharp features all at once. Long bridged nose with a beautifully pointed tip. Full rosy lips that looks really soft. A sharp jaw that looks like it can cut through anything. Short blonde hair framing her flawless face with luscious locks slightly falling over her forehead. In all honesty, the girl looks like she just stepped out of a magazine cover modeling for school uniforms.

Mina was still taking in the girl's features when a sudden soft, little smile graced her face snapped her out of her reverie. When she finally focused on the girl’s eyes and almost got lost swimming in those gentle liquid hazel orbs( _Seriously Mina! You’ve got to sto_ p), she saw the girl was patiently waiting on her with her hands stretched out, urging her to retrieve her books.

“Oh, sorry” she blurted out and collected her books from her hands.

“It’s okay” she chuckled out with her hand rubbing at her nape ( _probably wondering why you’re so awkward! way to go Mina._ Mina mentally scolds herself).

“Haven’t seen your face around, you’re new here?”

“Um, yeah, transfer student” she awkwardly points to herself.

Mina was about to introduce herself when a look of realization suddenly struck the girl’s face immediately followed by a look of horror.

Then she suddenly turned her body as if to run the other way and then hesitated like she remembered Mina's presence.

“Hey, um, I gotta go, emergency calls. I’ll see you around, yeah?”

Mina didn’t even get to reply cause the girl is already sprinting away without even waiting for a response.

“Yeah” Mina breathed out, her heart still ponding

“I didn’t even catch your name” she said as she stared at the retreating figure before finally recollecting herself and headed to her classroom. (Thank goodness she came extra early)

Jeongyeon took a sharp turn to the left without stopping, running like her life depended on it (well, it kinda does since she doesn’t want a dead body on her hands).

She was mentally berating herself for allowing the moment of distraction. But seriously, she wasn’t expecting to run(literally) into an equally awkward but extremely pretty stranger(seriously, the girl was ethereal). It was a shame she couldn’t catch her name before sprinting off. But since there are serious matters on ground, she set that aside for later.

Coming to what seems like the end of the road, Jeongyeon turned left again and barged into a very inconspicuous, squint-to-find door right by the corner. The three occupants of the room previously sitting and talking leisurely all jumped at the sudden noise.

“Oh my god, Yoo Jeongyeon!” A girl with big wide eyes exclaimed “what happened to walking through a door like a decent human being? You know, I still wonder where you learnt your manners from” she exclaimed.

“Well sorry about that, Jihyo” Jeongyeon spat out her name pointedly and slumped down a chair to catch her breath

“It’s definitely urgent so my lack of manners and decency will have to take a back seat”.

“My heart almost broke out of my ribcage to jump right out of my chest” another girl sporting a jet black cropped hair with bangs said with her mouth still hanging open.

Jeongyeon just rolled her eyes at the girl “That’s impossible Momo, you just love exaggerating” Said girl’s mouth formed into a cute pout.

Jeongyeon turned to the last girl in the room with blonde hair whose eyes were bulging out of their sockets with her hands clutching her chest.

She took in the sight and almost laughed at how comical she looked. Well almost…she also felt bad for scaring the shit out of the normally jumpy girl.

“Sorry Sana” she said and reached out to pat her on the head.

But Jihyo was still obviously displeased as she stood staring down at Jeongyeon in annoyance

“Well, care to explain why you almost gave us all a heart attack with your theatrical display, hmm?” she questioned with her hand already on her hips.

“Of course, Jihyo” Jeongyeon said with equal annoying dripping with every word.

But honestly, it’s all just a show. Everyone knows how much the two love each other, that they’ll go to hell and back for the other. It’s just they’ve been best friends for a really long time it’s hard for them to get sappy with each other so they express their love through bickering and sometimes violence(call it tough love).

“But brace your hearts cause if you think me barging in here almost gave you a heart attack, then this one surely will”.

“What is it Jeongyeonie?” Sana seems to have composed herself and is now staring at Jeongyeon curiously.

“It’s Chaeyoung” There was a pause as everyone seems to hold their breath at that, their faces morphing into dread.

“What did she do this time?” Jihyo, always the brave one cautiously asked after a few seconds.

The three girls visibly braved themselves for what is about to come out of Jeongyeon's mouth.

“She got a tattoo and Nayeon is currently killing her in the art club”

The reaction was instantaneous. A loud gasp was heard as Momo clutched the table for support. Jihyo stood extremely still, gaping like a fish out of water. And Sana….well, Sana looked like she was about to pass out.

Jihyo seems to collect herself as her face slowly changed from shock to anger

“Imma kill that little midget myself once Nayeon's done with her!”

Realization struck all of them at once as Sana gasped “Nayeon” and bolted for the door

Momo looked at Jeongyeon with uncertainty “Nayeon wouldn’t actually kill her, would she?”

“Wouldn’t bet on it” Jeongyeon replied, mentally recalling all the times they’ve saved a reckless Chaeyoung from a very angry Nayeon.

“Oh my god, I hope Sana gets there in time” Jihyo said before she also hurried out the door.

Momo turned to Jeongyeon, hesitance clear on her face, Jeongyeon just shrugged and went after Jihyo, followed by a grumbling Momo.

Here's the thing, Chaeyoung is a tiny baby beast with a heart of art. She earned the nickname cause of her passion for doing things. She is naturally layedback but once she gets competitive, she becomes unstoppable. So, Chaeyoung isn’t usually rebellious, she’s just really reckless as she does things without even thinking. She once climbed up a large tree, forgetting she was afraid of heights. Then Jeongyeon had to climb up to get her after she was crying on the phone about how a squirrel was competitively claiming her space. Of course, Nayeon had talked her ear off (“You thought the view would be nice from up there??? Are you even listening to yourself right now Son Chaeyoung!)

**10 minutes before the bell goes off**

The girls were converged in the little room (Their club room) with the addition of four more girls making eight. It was a hideout they used for their own recreational purposes. The room wasn’t actually theirs(legally) per say. Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung had stumbled upon the isolated, poorly insulated and somewhat creepy part of the building during one of their weird moments of goofing around (They never revealed what they we’re actually doing, so don’t ask). They spotted the room (no thanks to Chaeyoung) and immediately claimed it theirs. The room originally was very dirty and unkept with heavy dusts lying everywhere but it was only a matter of days before the girls transformed it to what it currently is. Richly furnished and sparkingly clean with litle bean bags lying around. Even a little refrigerator was there to store drinks and snacks (courtesy of Momo). No one has found them out ever since, and even if they did, they had the president of the student council in the form of Park Jihyo to back them up.

The room was eerily quiet for a bunch of crackheads. Only Chaeyoung's occasional sniffling could be heard. So here’s what happened.

The four girl had gotten to the scene before any maiming could happen (lucky for Chaeyoung).The scene before them would have been funny to anyone passing by, but the girls know Nayeon and feared for Chaeyoung.The poor girl was on the floor with Nayeon sitting on her trying to choke the life out of her. Chaeyoung was screaming and flaring her arms and legs in the air crying for help.

Honestly, no one wanted to interfere but Jeongyeon was sure if no one did, they could go on like that forever. So she sighed and moved towards the two squabbling bodies to pick Nayeon up by her collar and dragging her far away from the victim. The other girls helped Chaeyoung up and helped her dust her clothes.

And that’s how we are here with everyone holding their breaths, waiting for Nayeon to unleash her fury on the little cub.

“You’re stupid, you know that right?” The voice was alarmingly calm they all looked up to double check it was Nayeons'

“Yes” Chaeyoung was nodding to herself, using the back of hand to wipe snort from her nose.

A tall girl with straight long hair and a blank face saw it and slapped her hand away in annoyance, handing her an handkerchief

“Thanks Tzuyu-yah” Chaeyoung sniffled, looking up at the girl who only grunted in response.

“I can’t believe the only one day I decided to come in late is the one you decided a strawberry would look good on your skin Chaeng” Tzuyu was frustrated.

She was the one always keeping the baby beast in check. She just happened to have a little situation on her way to school which made her a little late (Well, early but still…).

If only she was there this morning, she could have stopped Chaeyoung from being reckless….again.

“Well, I guess maybe we should start tying you down with something like Jeongyeon unnie keeps suggesting. It’s starting to make a lot of sense to me right now” She muttered darkly, rubbing her chin as she considers the random idea.

They were all mad at her, this isn’t the fifth time she’ll do something this reckless, and they have cautioned her several times. But her excitement always gets the better of her making her throw away all sense of self-control. You may be wondering why tattoo is such a big deal, sure everyone gets tattoos nowadays. But for Son Chaeyoung, it’s a really big deal, and they have all been trying to avoid this day for the longest time

“Then, why the hell did you get a fucking tattoo?!!!” Nayeon bellowed in anger ignoring her little conversation with Tzuyu.

There it it, that’s the Nayeon we know, they all thought.

“What the hell were you thinking Son Chaeyoung!” They all cringed at the volume of the voice. Chaeyoung was visibly shaking on the verge of tears

“Nay” Jeongyeon started

“Don’t even think of it, Yoo” She cut her off “She used her own tiny little legs to walk into a tattoo parlor to get a strawberry tattoo, Jeongyeon, a fucking strawberry!”

“You know how much I love strawberries, and it wasn’t a tattoo parlor” Chaeyoung mumbled more to herself, afraid to voice her thoughts out loud. But the blue haired sunshine girl by her side heard her and patted her on the head.

“Can you imagine the amount of trouble she’ll get into once her mum finds out?” Nayeon continued

“Her mum will murder her Jeong. We’ll all be fucking pall bearers!!!. Maybe we’ll manage to make a fucking tiktok video while we’re at it” She stopped to catch her breath, panting with frustration

See, Chaeyoung's mum is the reason why they are all worked up over a lil strawberry tattoo. Chaeyoung comes from a very religious family. Her dad is the founder of a church well known with it’s districts throughout all of Korea. Her dad isn’t always home but her mum is, and her mum is very strict and will go extreme just to make sure her point is passed across. The girls made it their responsibility to look after the girl after she showed up to school with bruises on her body just because she was listening to Justin Bieber's songs (“Mum said it was the devil's song delivered through one of his minions”) Nayeon especially. So imagine what’ll happen once her mum finds out she got a strawberry tattoo.

Jeongyeon started moving toward Nayeon with her hands stretched out in front of her, as if trying to calm a spooked animal (really, there’s no much difference at this point).

“Nayeon” she said calmly “Let's just all calm down, alright? Chaeyoung looks like she’s about to start wailing, and we all know you can’t stand a wailing Chaeyoung”

Nayeon stubbornly huffs at that but visibly softens, Jeongyeon really knows how to calm her down. While Chaeyoung sulks in her sit, looking really offended.

“The bell will go off anytime from now, so I’ll borrow Chaeyoung my jacket to hide the tattoo during class (God knows her mother has spies everywhere) and then we’ll come back to figure out how to scrape the thing off her skin during lunch”

“Yeah!” The blue haired sunshine girl exclaimed, “It could be temporary” she looks excited at that.

And just like that, Nayeon's almost calm face raged once again.

“It’s a fucking permanent tattoo, Dahyun, it’s fucking permanent!”

Jeongyeon just shrinked back with a “Easy with the language Nay, Geez”

“Just how much did you fucking pay?!!” She turned to Chaeyoung again ignoring Jeongyeon's comment.

Chaeyoung seemed to be contemplating on her reply, whether she should answer or not.

Jeongyeon was already shaking her head behind Nayeon, mouthing for her to shut her up.

“The dude told me he’d do it for free so it didn’t actually cost me a penny (like that wasn’t enough). That was why I got it” She finished off. Chaeyoung actually seemed proud of herself

Jeongyeon immediately facepalms when the words left Chaeyoung's mouth, peeking through her fingers to gauge Nayeon’s reaction.

While the others seem to ready themselves to use their body to shield Chaeyoung against Nayeon and some to hold down Nayeon

Nayeon seemed shocked at first, mouth hanging wide open before she suddenly lunged forward at Chaeyoung.

Luckily (for Chaeyoung) the bell went off immediately and Chaeyoung quickly scampered out of the room before Nayeon could get to her, slamming the door shut and scurrying off to her class, leaving a fuming Nayeon behind the door.

**Few minutes later**

Jeongyeon, Jihyo and Sana were on their way to their classrooms after calming Nayeon down.

It didn’t take much though, all it took was a pouting Jeongyeon to melt her fury (“Yah Yoo Jeongyeon, that’s not fair” She had whined).

Momo and Nayeon were in the same classroom. The three maknaes too shared the same classroom and then Sana and Jeongyeon. Only Jihyo was in a different classroom all on her own but it was right before Jeongyeon and Sana's so they’ll always escorts her since it’s the same way and would always pop into her classroom in between classes to keep her company.

“Well, that went well” Jihyo broke the comfortable silence

Sana nodded and Jeongyeon hummed in response.

They rounded the corner revealing a block of classrooms. They passed a few classrooms and were a few feets away from Jihyo's classroom when an oddly familiar looking girl stepped out of it

Sana suddlenly halted when she spotted her, looking like she just saw a ghost.

Jeongyeon and Jihyo followed her eyes and landed on the girl who was having the same look of shock on her face.

Jeongyeon furrowed her eyebrows recalling where she met her “Hallway girl?”

Jihyo turned to her “You’ve met-“

“Mina” Jihyo and Sana said at the same time. Sana uttered the name out breathlessly

“You know her” Jeongyeon asked, confused

“Yeah, she’s the new girl in my class, a transfer student. You know her?” Jihyo answered, equally confused

Jeongyeon just shook her head turning to Sana who hasn’t stopped staring at the girl, turning paler with each second.

“Sana?” Jeongyeon tapped her on the shoulder, she then seems to snap out of it

She slowly turned to Jeongyeon with tears welling up in her eyes. Then she suddenly turned and started sprinting away.

“Sana!” Jihyo called out, immediately following her

Jeongyeon was extremely confused, she checked for the other girl and saw her also running away.

“I guess we’ll all miss first period” She sighed before she taking off after Sana.

Jeongyeon got to the bathroom to see Sana cradled in Jihyo's arms, both seated on the floor.

She was sobbing while mumbling out words like “Minari” “I'm sorry”.

Jeongyeon hated to see her friends cry, and the fact that she doesn’t know the cause of it or how to fix it saddens her greatly

She sat down next to Jihyo and started stroking Sana's hair. She looked at Jihyo as if for an explanation but Jihyo only shrugged at her before continuing to pet Sana.

“It’s Okay, Shhhh, Everything's gonna be alright” she kept on saying.

After a few minutes, Sana calmed down, her sobs reduced to sniffles.

“Are you ready to tell us what happened now, sweetie?” Jihyo asked her calmly knowing the term of endearment always softened Sana

But Sana seems to hesitate, not sure whether to spill it or not.

Jeongyeon saw this and was quick to say “You don’t have to share if you don’t want to Sana-yah. We just want you to be okay. We’ll always be here whenever you feel like you’re ready” She assured her taking her hands in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Thanks guys” Sana choked out, obviously holding back a new wave of tears.

“It’s not like I don’t wanna talk to you guys, I just need a bit of time to process.” Her voice was tiny, her throat tight.

“Take all the time you want sweetie, no rush” Jihyo said stroking her hair

“Do you think you can make it to class now?” Jeongyeon asked her

“Yeah” Sana nodded

“Okay then” Jeongyeon smiled at her then stood up to her feet.

“Shall we?” She offered her hand to Sana which Jihyo slapped away, rolling her eyes while helping Sana up.

“What?” Jeongyeon exclaimed “I’m just being a gentle woman”

“Gentle woman my ass” Jihyo muttered

Their antics caused Sana to laugh and the two of them beamed at each other, happy they lifted Sana's mood even just a little.

“Yah!, I’m a gentle woman alright. Can’t say the same for you though” Jeongyeon continued.

“What?!” Jihyo gasped dramatically putting one arm on her chest

“I’ll have you know I am the most gentle woman you’ve ever seen walk the surface of earth”

Jeongyeon cackled at this “Yeah, and I’ve only seen what? Like nine of those”

Sana was full on laughing now, all traces of tears completely vanished from her face.

They continued bickering until they finally parted and Jeongyeon and Sana waved Jihyo goodbye.

“See you at lunch” Jihyo said as the two girls entering their class.

Jihyo got to her class, and entered through the back door but the teacher noticed anyway. Luckily, the current teacher was Miss Sunmi and she’s one of the other nice teachers that likes Jihyo and her group of friends.

“I was wondering when you we’re going to join us” She said with a smile on her face

“I’m sorry I’m late. Stomachache” She said using one hand to rub her tummy for emphasis.

“Yikes, those are the worst” Miss Sunmi grimaced “Well, I hope you’re okay now?”

“Yes ma’am, all better”. Jihyo hates to lie, but it’s just unavoidable in some situations

Jihyo settled down in her seat and then looked around for Mina. She found her at the corner just by the window. Jihyo noticed her eyes were swollen like she cried a lot. Jihyo felt bad no one was there to comfort her knowing she has no friends. Jihyo made a mental note to check up on her later. Even though she doesn’t know what’s going between her and her Sana, she’s going to make sure she’s okay.


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your nice comments on the previous chapter. I hope this one doesn't disappoint.

**The bell for lunch break goes off**

  
Mina starts to gather her things under her locker, preparing to leave for the cafeteria.She is about to stand up when one of the girls from earlier with big eyes suddenly stood in front of her desk

Mina sat back down startled. She looks up at the girl curiously wondering what she was doing here

  
“Hi” the girl simply said

  
Mina was taken aback butshe just timidly tucked her hair behind her hair, looking down

“Hi” she greeted back shyly

  
“I’m Park Jihyo” Jihyo stretched out her hand

  
“Myoui Mina” Mina took her hand and gave it a small shake before letting go

  
“I know it’s late, but I hope we can be friends?” She finished hopefully, slightly raising her eyebrows with uncertainty

  
Mina just stared at her for a few seconds, tiny Minas internally screaming in joy before nodding her head vigorously, too shocked to speak.

  
“Great, I’ll see you around then Mina” Jihyo nodded at her before heading to the cafeteria

  
Jihyo was happy she broke the ice. She wanted to ask how she was doing, but she knows that could lead to questions and answers she preferred hearing from Sana herself.

  
Jihyo had also initially wanted invite her along to eat with her and her friends knowing she had none and would just go sit in a corner and eat alone.

  
There was just something about Mina Jihyo couldn’t place, she seemed really lonely. Sure, she looks naturally quiet being shy and all that and a little weird, but that wasn’t it. For other people, Mina's calm demeanor might come across as creepy but not Mina. She was obviously lonely and in need of company, and Jihyo wanted to be just that, along with her friends.

  
Jihyo was always told she has a caring motherly attitude so the fact that she also wishes to protect Mina badly isn’t really surprising. Jihyo is just caring like that.

  
_Meanwhile_

  
Mina was still glued to her seat in the classroom. Tiny fireworks we’re going off in her mind with confettis spraying everywhere. A “ _Congratulations you made a friend”_ banner was swaying in the background

_This is it_ Mina she thought to herself _You made a friend_. More like a friend made you but who cares, Mina just feels accomplished.

  
Mina was already stressing on how to go on about her little quest (Don’t blame the girl, she plays too much games) so when a girl just approached her asking to be friends _(how can someone be so cool_ she had thought), she was elated.

Although she was a bit skeptical since she was one of three girls she saw earlier (The pretty hallway girl included) and the timing was just off. But Jihyo seemed genuine and worth the benefit of doubt so she cast the skepticism aside.

Jihyo found Jeongyeon outside her classroom waiting for her and without Sana

  
“Where’s Sana?” Jihyo asked, looking around for the blonde girl

  
“She said she would eat in the club room and that she wanted to be alone”

  
Jihyo stopped her search to glance at Jeongyeon who was just staring at her shoes as she rested on the doorway, looking like the girl crush she is. The only thing off was her tone. Jeongyeon was obviously saddened.

  
Jihyo still always finds it surprising how much Jeongyeon cares about her friends in every little thing, even more than Jihyo herself. Jeongyeon has a heart too big for her own good and it often bleeds every once in a while.

Anyone who doesn’t really know Jeongyeon will only perceive her as a really cool, I-don’t-give-a-what person cause of her persona. But Jihyo knows her, has been with her before anyone else, has seen her at her worst moments and knows she’s just a dork that is willing to sacrifice her happiness for those she loves.

  
“Hey, I’m sure she’s okay. She’s probably just processing like she said she wanted to” Jihyo tried to reassure her, patting her on the back.

  
“I know, it’s just..she’s never like this, you know” She turned to Jihyo, puppy eyes full on display

  
“Sana never processes, whenever something happens, she just laughs it off and move on”

  
“Well, maybe this one is just really different and difficult “ Jihyo was really trying to reassure Jeongyeon cause God knows she can’t resist a sulking and pouty Jeongyeon (Yes, not even god Jihyo)

  
But knowing it would take more than that to take her mind off it, she decided to try another route, one that she was a hundred percent sure would work.

  
“But you’re right though, Sana didn’t even lift a finger when you murdered her goldfish”

  
Jeongyeon gasped, scandalized. She turned to Jihyo in disbelieve

  
“Seriously, for the last time, I didn’t kill Nemo, Dahyun did!” She exclaimed

  
“But you gave Dahyun the go ahead which makes you co-murders with you leading”

“All Dahyun told me was that she was trying to fatten him up and I agreed cause I realized Nemo never grew in size and how was I supposed to know overfeeding could kill him??!” Jeongyeon finished her outburst throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

  
By now, they have reached the cafeteria and already getting their foods

  
Jihyo was inwardly smirking, happy she successfully diverted Jeongyeon's attention and a little smug she was able to frustrate her while she was at it. Jihyo would choose a frustrated Jeongyeon over a sad one anytime so long as it was her doing.

“I mean who dies from eating too much food?” Jeongyeon finishes and Jihyo only rolled her eyes knowing how much of a food lover Jeongyeon is

  
“Nemo apparently, it was chicken, Jeong” Jihyo deadpanned. “A whole chicken breast!”

  
“If that was the case, then Momo and I would have been dead ages ago”  
Jihyo rolled her eyes once again also wondering how the two girls can eat so much without a problem.

  
“Also, can we just please stop talking about Nemo altogether and let his poor fishy soul rest in peace in Fish paradise or wherever he might be” Jeongyeon finished with a giggle and Jihyo joined in with her.

  
They reached their regular table and found the maknaes already eating away

  
“What are you two giggling about? Chaeyoung asked, eyeing the two suspiciously with a mouthful of rice

  
Jeongyeon sent Jihyo a warning glare to shut her up, but Jihyo only shrugged it off

  
“Oh nothing much” Jihyo said nonchalantly. “Just how Jeongyeon and Dahyun murdered Nemo”

  
“Jihyo!” Jeongyeon exclaimed, throwing her hands in air in disbelieve.

  
Chaeyoung started cackling like a frenzy hen, one hand banging on the table, the other pointing a finger at Dahyun who had frozen midair as she was about to bite into a chicken leg.

  
Tzuyu only snickered, eating her food while watching them in amusement as Dahyun looked down at the chicken leg and threw it on her tray like it offended her

  
“I’m never eating chicken again” she mumbled out

  
The whole table erupted in laughter, even Tzuyu.

  
“You’ve said that for like a million times now Dahyun, it doesn’t count anymore” Chaeyoung said hitting Dahyun's shoulder while laughing hard

  
“I only wanted to make him grow bigger” She mumbled again, trying to defend herself.

  
Jihyo was about to comment when she caught sight of Mina scanning the cafeteria with her tray in hands. Her gaze then fixed on an empty table not too far from Jihyo's.

  
She was already walking towards the table when her gaze met Jihyo's. Jihyo sent her a tiny wave and Mina also waved back in tiny albeit shyly.

  
Mina was about to look away from Jihyo when a familiar blonde hair caught her attention and she looked at Jeongyeon just as Jeongyeon lifted her gaze to meet hers.

  
Jeongyeon was also about to wave not sure what to do since the girl was only staring at her with an unreadable expression when Mina quickly looked away, blushing madly.  
In her hurry to leave for her table, she almost tripped on her own feet, growing more red before she successfully got away.

  
They all saw the exchange and Jihyo was already pointing at the spot Mina previously was and at Jeongyeon in intervals, mouth hanging open in confusion.

  
“That was interesting” Tzuyu muttered before Jihyo finally found her tongue

  
“What the hell was that? I thought you said you didn’t know Mina.”

  
Jeongyeon kept mum cause even she doesn’t even know what happened

  
“Have you been flirting with her?” Jihyo asked, growing more suspicious at Jeongyeon's silence

  
“Oh my god, Jihyo!!” Jeongyeon exclaimed “Why the hell would you think that!”

  
Chaeyoung only snickered at that  
“Oh, unnie” She said “Jeongyeon unnie doesn’t need to flirt, her presence alone is enough to make girls trip” She finished smugly

  
“With that pretty face, and her charming words, and her killer smile, in that leather jacket of hers…”Chaeyoung trailed off, lost in her thoughts

  
“Ah-hem” Dahyun coughed snapping Chaeyoung out of he reverie

  
“Stay on track Chaengie, she’s right in front of you ya know”

  
“You said you were over her Chaeng” Tzuyu whispered, looking concerned

  
“I am” she exclaimed “It’s not that easy, you know” She huffed and crossed her arms, pouting like the child she is

  
Jeongyeon and Jihyo just watched the exchange in amusement

  
“Soooo, we’ll just pretend we never heard you guys, okay?” Jihyo broke their staring contest and the three maknaes nodded, a little embarrassed they forgot about their presence.

  
Jeongyeon only chuckled and ruffled Chaeyoung's hair which made the latter grow embarrassingly red.

  
(It was common knowledge for the girls that Chaeyoung had a crush on Jeongyeon. I mean anyone with eyes could see how much she dotes on the older girl from miles away. But knowing Jeongyeon only sees Chaeyoung as nothing but a lil sister and a fellow no-jam bro, they all hoped she’ll get over the crush she has on the older girl.)

  
Jihyo was not going to let them stray off track just like that

  
“So, if you’re not flirting with her, why was she blushing like a lovesick high school girl?”

  
Jeongyeon only rolled her eyes  
“She is an high school girl, Jihyo, just not lovesick”

  
She swallowed her words at the glare Jihyo sent her way

  
“Okay, fine, I ran into her in the hallway this morning…quite literally” she finished, rubbing the back of her neck.

  
“She was standing in the middle of the hallway spaced out and I saw her too late and collided with her. She’s probably just embarrassed.”

  
“Poor girl” Jihyo said nodding her head in understanding “She must have felt like a frenzy bull rammed into her”  
Jeongyeon rolled her eyes knowing Jihyo wouldn’t cease any opportunity to tease her

  
“Yeah yeah, whatever you say Ji” She dismissed with a wave

  
They all descended into a peaceful silence, finishing off their meal when Chaeyoung wondered out loud

  
“Where are the others?” She asked no one in particular. 

  
“Sana is…busy” Jihyo quickly spoke up, not trusting Jeongyeon to not ruin the mood.

  
“And as for Momo and Nayeon, they’re probably somewhere on campus having their peach sisters adventures. You know how they are”

  
In fact they do. Nayeon and Momo calls themselves Peach sisters like how Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung are the no-jam bros. No one really knows why Nayeon and Momo call themselves Peach sisters and no one really cared enough to ask since it suited them perfectly. No-jam bros on the other hand got the nickname cause of their terrible sense of comedy, those two can’t land a good joke to save their lives.

  
The peach sisters often go on “adventures” on the school ground claiming it’s therapeutic. And once, Dahyun had curiously joined in on one of their “adventures” and discovered their so called adventures only consisted of them taking walks around the school, talking about how each flower they passed by looks healthier than it did the day before. Sure, it was therapeutic but Dahyun was really disappointed thinking they were up for a real adventure. She left when Nayeon started complaining on how Sally (a sunflower) was already reaching old age cause of her bent back(stem) And since then, the peach sisters had always remained just Nayeon and Momo.

“Yeah we do” Dahyun huffed “Sally probably passed and they’re giving her a befitting burial”

Chaeyoung snorted at that before finishing the last of her food

“Well, I have an art club to get to” she packed her tray and stood to leave

"Anyone coming?”

“Yeah, Tzuyu and I have rehearsals, Jihyo unnie, you coming?” Dahyun asked

“Nah” she shook her head “I have council meetings”

“Alright then, you guys have fun. See you”

  
The three maknaes waved goodbye before leaving the two to themselves.

“You currently don’t have any club activity, right?” Jihyo asked Jeongyeon

“Yeah?” she answered cautiously

“Okay then, how about you go check up on Sana”

Jeongyeon visibly beams at that

“Yeah, you’re right, see if she wants some company. We all know Sana can’t survive for an hour without company” She hurriedly packs up her tray

“Bye Ji” waved before hurriedly heading out the cafeteria after dumping her tray.

Jihyo only chuckled to herself knowing Jeongyeon was worried sick about her friend. She was also really worried cause Sana is never like this, but she trusts Jeongyeon and if Sana would open up to anyone first, it’ll be Jeongyeon.

Jihyo was about to stand from her seat when she saw Mina walking towards her table. Mina smiled at her and waited for Jihyo to pack up her things.  
Jihyo smiled back and rounded the table to meet Mina.

“I wanted to ask where you’re headed and see if it’s in the direction I’m headed so we can walk together” Mina said, shyly avoiding eye contact

Jihyo only smiled finding her adorable

“I’m going for council meeting, you?"

“Dance club” Mina answered “Are they the same way? I’m not yet well acquainted with directions here” she finished

“Oh, they’re not” Mina visibly deflates at that”

“But I can walk you there before heading to the council” Jihyo smiled and Mina smiled back with her gummy smile

_(Adorable_ Jihyo thinks)

They were out of the cafeteria in no time and Jihyo tried to make small talk

“Those were my friends earlier and I can introduce you to them later, if you want and I believe you’ve met Jeongyeon” Jihyo looked at her expectantly

Mina only tilted her head to one side in confusion

“Jeongyeon?”

“Tall, dorky blonde” she vaguely described

“Oh” Mina blushed (Jeongyeon huh)  
Jihyo chuckled at her reaction

“Yeah, she said she collided with you in the hallway. I’m sorry if that big dummy hurt you”

“Oh no, not at all” Mina quickly said, waving her hand in Jihyo's face

“It was my fault, I was actually spaced out in the middle of the hallway and didn’t move away in time” She looked at Jihyo

“And I would love to meet your friends” She finished

Jihyo smiled her gummy smile

“I’m sure they’d love to meet you too”

  
The two made small talk on their way getting to know each other better. They talked about their lifestyles and everything in between.

The two had clicked immediately and by the time they reached Mina's club, the awkward air looming above them before had already dissipated.

They bid each other goodbye and parted ways, Jihyo going back the direction they came in for her council meeting.

_Meanwhile_

  
Sana was stilly seated in the clubroom, staring at the wall blankly

“Minari” she kept on muttering into the empty space.

Sana stayed like this for about half an hour just reminiscing in old memories with teary eyes.

She grabbed a fistful of her hair, groaning

“They didn’t tell me”

  
Suddenly, the door to the room creaked open, Jeongyeon poking her head through.

“Uhm, you need company?” She asked quietly, not wanting to be a disturbance

Sana felt a wave of relieve course through her veins, her shoulders relaxing almost immediately

“Yes please, Jeongie. I can actually feel myself going crazy with each minute I spend here”

  
Jeongyeon was also so relieved she bounded through the door like an excited puppy to sit next to Sana

“Soooo, wanna talk about it?” She asked cautiously

Sana sighed heavily, looked at Jeongyeon and nodded

“Here's what happened-“

  
**_Flashback_ **

  
_A 10 years old Sana and a 9 years old Mina were skipping through the streets of Osaka hand in hand on a warm Monday afternoon_

_“Oh, Sana chan look, it’s a swing” Mina said, pointing her chubby hand towards a swing in a little playground near where they were._

_She halted and pulled Sana to a stop and turned to her with puppy eyes_

_“Can we ride it pleeease?” she asked cutely_

_It’s not like Sana could deny the younger girl anything in the first place but seeing the girl act cutely for her always warms her heart_

_“Of course, babygirl” she responded while pulling the girl towards the swing._

  
_(Mina had always been Sana's babygirl ever since she was born since she doesn’t have any sibling and the two had been tied to the hips ever since they can remember. Their parents are best of friends which automatically made them best friends. But it was more than that, they were like each other’s half._

_Mina actually had an elder brother but the age gap between them was too large and he was even studying abroad. But still, they tried to keep their relationship alive by keeping in touch and her brother would come home whenever he could to spend time with his baby sister. Mina's parents are both renowned doctors and the founders of a really big hospital, so they’re barely home leaving Mina to herself in their huge mansion with their housekeeper and her dog._

_So Sana was always her only company. The two only had each other and they were content and satisfied that way)_

  
_“Sana chan?” Mina called out, looking down at her swinging feet_

  
_“Hmm?” Sana turned to her_

  
_They were now both seated on the swings, slowly swaying back and forth after swinging to their heart content._

  
_“We’re starting Junior high next week”_   
_Sana hummed for her to continue_

  
_“And my birthday is on Saturday, just before resumption” Mina said, fiddling with her fingers before she looked up at Sana_

  
_“Let’s make a promise” She said eagerly_

_“That no matter what, we’ll always stay together, we’ll be best friends forever"_

_Sana smiled, happily grabbing her shoulder to face her and cupping her face like a fragile porcelain_

_“I promise we’ll always stay together no matter what and we’ll be best friends forever”_

_Mina then sighed, relieved before she smiled her gummy smile_

_“Pinky promise?” She asked stretching her pinky out to Sana_

_Sana giggled at how silly it was but she did it anyway_

_“Pinky promise” she linked their fingers”_

_There’s nothing to worry about Minari”_ _She said stroking the girl’s hair_

_“I promise to always be by your side and protect you at all cost, you adorable penguin”_

_Mina huffed at that_

_“You talk as if I’m a baby” she pouted_

_“That’s cause you are, you big baby. You’re my babygirl” Sana pinched her cheeks before stroking her hair again_

_“Sana chaaan” Mina whined “You’re only a few months older than I am”_

_Sana only giggled and pulled her into a hug, cooing at how adorable Mina was._

  
**_Friday_ **

  
_“Sana, we have to hurry up. There’s no time” Sana's father hurriedly said to his daughter who just stood still, mouth hanging open still processing the words her father slapped across her face._

_The man was still blindly grabbing anything and everything in reach when suddenly, trembling hands clung unto his arm_

_He looked down at Sana who was still in her pajama, into her teary eyes when she asked_

_“What about Mina chan? When is Mina chan coming?” Sana asked, barely able to hold back her tears_

_Her father's expression was torn between guilt and apology. He turned to his wife silently pleading for an intervention._

_“Sana sweetie, Mina isn’t coming with us” Her mom reached out to her_

_But Sana just stepped back shaking her head vigorously, trying to rid it of whatever illusion she might be experiencing_

_“No” she mumbled, tears already falling down “Minari”_

_“But why can’t Mina chan come with us to Korea?” She was full on sobbing now_

_“Why do we have to move to Korea?” She began to raise her voice, anger gradually coursing through her veins_

_“I don’t want to move to Korea!” She shouted_

_“Sana, it’s gonna be okay“ her mother tried to calm her down_

_“No it’s not” She sobbed out_

_“I won’t have any friends, I won’t have Mina chan” her voice cracked she finished_

_Her eyes widened as she remembered Mina's birthday was the next day. She grabbed onto her dad's arm again_

_“Tomorrow is Minari's birthday, can’t we just wait till tomorrow for me to give her the gift I bought her and tell her goodbye, please?” She pleaded with her dad, eyes hopeful_

_He looked into her eyes and his heart was torn at the amount of hope she had knowing he would crush it_

_“We can’t” he whispered out, his heart wrenching at the look on Sana's face_

_“I’m sorry sweetie, but our flight leaves in an hour”_

_Sana just stood there with her mouth open, trying to process everything she had been told since the beginning of the unfortunate day._

  
_(“We’re moving to Korea…” “Take everything you’ll need…” “You’ll attend a new school there…” “There is no time Sana, hurry up…” “I’m sorry, sweetie but Mina isn’t coming…”)_   
_Out of everything, the last one kept repeating on a loop_   
_(“Mina chan…” “…isn’t coming” “Mina chan…”)_

  
_It was all too much to take in. Sana felt lightheaded and then she heard a loud thud. The next thing she heard was the faint cry of her mother right next to her head_

_“Sana! Are you alright!”_

_Her mum's voice sounded muffled but alarmed, and she tried to open her eyes to calm her down but she just couldn’t so she gave up trying_

_She then felt her father’s cool hand on her forehead_

_“She must have passed out”_

_She wanted to tell them she could hear them but she just couldn’t get her mouth to open up_

_“I told you this’ll break her” She heard her mother say, quietly sobbing_

_“This is our only choice and-“ She heard her father say, but she already felt herself slipping away right before he finished his sentence_

_“-I’d rather her safe than dead”_

  
_By the time Sana woke up, they were already in air, 10 minutes to landing in Korea._

**Present**

  
“I swear, I didn’t know Jeongie. And I really tried contacting her again but nothing ever went through”

Sana was almost in tears again, but she took a deep breath and smiled a little, a look of acceptance on her face.

“She must really hate me now right?” she was nodding to herself

Jeongyeon took Sana's hands in hers

“I highly doubt that Sana, even if she does, you have to tell her how it all went down and then she'll understand”  
She stared straight into Sana's eyes and said

“You’re not at fault Sana, this isn’t your fault. If anyone is at fault, it’ll be your parents but I’m sure they had their reasons too so stop beating yourself up, okay” She squeezed Sana’s hands  
Sana nodded and squeezed back

“But you have to talk to her, tell her your side of the story, she must also be curious. And you both need the closure.”

Sana nodded again and then suddenly launched herself on Jeongyeon with a hug that knocked the air out of her lungs

“Thanks Jeongie, for listening, you’re the best” She said with gratitude

“Anytime Satang” She coughed out, patting Sana on the back

“But Sana?"

“Hmmn?”

“Can’t breathe”

  
Sana only laughed and nuzzled Jeongyeon's neck, still not letting go

“Yaaah” Jeongyeon whined which caused Sana to laugh more

They both headed to class when the bell went off, both lighthearted as Sana skipped off pulling a grumpy Jeongyeon along.

  
_Meanwhile_

  
Mina was staring out the window of her classroom, allowing the memories she once buried to flood back in, replaying them at the back of her retina with a tear rolling off her cheek

_**Saturday** _

  
“ _Happy birthday Minari” was the first thing Mina woke up to._

_She opened her eyes to see their housekeeper Hinnana's happy face smiling widely down at her with her arms stretched out_

_Mina smiled her gummy smile at the sight and entered into her warm embrace thanking her._

_“Where’s Mum and Dad” she asked their housekeeper_

_The look on the housekeeper's face was enough of an answer_

_“But they prepared a big cake and bought you lots presents” She produced a big cake with big numbers 10 and a “Happy birthday Minari!” written on it._

_Mina just sighed and got out of bed_   
_“Like they do every year. Some things just never change huh”_

_“But hey, look on the bright side, I already cooked your favorite meal and when Sana comes, we’ll sing birthday songs and light up the cake so you can make a wish” she placed her hand on Mina’s shoulder for comfort_

_Mina's face lights up at the mention of Sana_

_“She’ll soon be here, so I suggest you take your bath now”_

_Mina nodded in agreement and hugged Hinnana once again_

_“Thank you, Hinnana. I hope you know how much you mean to me”_

_Hinnana only nodded with a tender smile that speaks louder than words. Of course she knows, cause Mina also means a lot to her. She might not be her biological mother but she’s just as close, if not closer to Mina. She practically raised Mina._

_After their little moment, Hinnana left Mina's room to give the girl some space. Mina bounced around the room in excitement while picking out the outfit she would wear_

_She and Sana already made great plans for the day. They we’re going to lots of places like the Amusement park, the zoo, the Cinema and the local market to try out lots of food stalls and so on._

_Th_ _eir day was packed and they promised to leave early so Mina washed up quick, dressed up and headed down stairs to wait for Sana. Ray was still asleep so she just kissed his head on her way out._

_When she got downstairs, Hinnana had already prepared the table and Mina's stomach grumbled immediately she sighted the mouth watering feast. Her best dishes were prepared alongside Sana's with so many side dishes_

_She was tempted to start eating right then, but she decided to wait for Sana. She checked the time and saw that Sana is already 12 minutes late which is weird cause Sana is never late. But she shrugged it off assuming she woke up late and will be here soon since their house is just two houses away from hers._

_15 minutes later and Mina is already anxious but as she was about to call Sana using the small phone her parents gave her in case of emergencies, her parents suddenly burst into the wide living room._

_Mina was almost happy for a second thinking maybe that they remembered her birthday this time….almost. The looks on their faces was what bothered her though._

_As they entered the room, their eyes frantically searched around and when they landed on Mina, their faces morphed from worry to relief to sadness, and then her mother rushed to her and hugged her fiercely while her dad just trailed along to pat Mina on the head_

_She was confused, cause they weren’t even greeting her a happy birthday so what was all this for._

_Her mother pulled back and held Mina's face in her hand, and Mina just stood dumbly with her brain scrambling to find out what their gestures could possible mean_

_After staring at each other for a moment, her mother spoke up_

_“Honey, there’s something we need to tell you and it’s about Sana”_

_Mina’s heartbeat started racing, her mind already making up many assumptions on what her parent could say_

_(“She got sick and won’t be able to come for your birthday” “She broke her leg when she fell off her bed this morning(wouldn’t be the first time)” “all her teeth fell off overnight so she’s going to go see the dentist instead”)_

  
_So many thoughts ran through her head but nothing could have prepared her for what she heard_

_“Sana and her parents moved far away honey, and they’re not coming back” her mom decided to just rip the band aid off_

_Blackout_

**Groupchat of 7 chaotic mess and Tzuyu**

  
**Nabongs** : you guys won’t believe what we found!!

**Dagle** : 🙄what? Sally finally kicked the bucket? That wouldn’t be surprising

**Mochine** : dahyun, are you high or something, how do you expect Sally to kick a bucket??

**Tzuda** : omfg, someone please tell me she’s not serious

**Nabongs** : noooo, Sally is still alive, thank you very much. But that’s not it….just, let’s all meet up after school. We’ve got to show it you guys, cause honestly, I’m as confused as hell, like how on earth is this possible??

**Babybeast** : guys! Meee too, you guys won’t believe it…excluding Dahyun and Tzuyu of course

**Jeongyawn** : did you finally grow beards?

**Babybeast** : that would have been much cooler but no, you’ll have to see it for yourselfs hehe

**Satang** : I hope this isnt something Nayeon would want to kill you for….again and I might also have something to share

**Babybeast** : lol, no, quite the opposite actually

**Mochine** : helloooo, can someone explain why Sally should be able to kick a bucket???

**Jigglypuff** : there’s something called the internet Momo, try checking it out

**Nabongs** : soooo, clubroom after school?

**Jeongyawn** : sure

**Babybeast** : call

**Dagle** : call

**Satang** : okiey dokie

**Tzuda** : okay

**Jigglypuff** : see you

  
**Mochine** : ohhhh, I see

After school ended, the eight girls found themselves in their clubroom for the second time this day but instead on lighter terms. The maknaes were the last to come in, given their class was in another building.

Chaeyoung had burst through the door like the baby beast she is with Dahyun and Tzuyu trailing behind as she triumphantly shouted

“My tattoo is gone!!!”

The five older girls whipped their heads up and immediately scrambled off their seats to grab Chaeyoung, Nayeon pulled at Chaeyoung's arm and frantically yanked away the jacket covering it.

“Holy shit” Nayeon gasped, turning Chaeyoung’s arm left and right

“Ow” Chaeyoung protested

“How the hell did you do it? ” Jeongyeon asked

Chaeyoung struggled to free her hand from Nayeon who was still turning it like a rolling pin

“I’m not really sure, I think it must have been the paints. I was putting some finishing touches on my piece when paint splashed on me, so I went to the bathroom to clean up when I was done and it came off”She finished dramatically, wiping imaginary paint off her skin.

“So, the doofus who did it couldn’t even do his job well” Nayeon tutted

“Well” Chaeyoung said, scratching her head “that’s one way to put it”

“But the point is, the tattoo is gone now, so no more killing Chaeyoung” Jeongyeon finished for her, raising her eyebrow at Nayeon

“Yeah, fine…..for now” She muttered

Nayeon excitedly claps her hands as she remembers what she wanted to show them. So she grabbed her backpack and started fumbling through it

“Momo, was it with y-oh never mind, found it” She grabbed something from her bag and shook it over her head triumphantly

“So, we found this at the spot just the two of use to relax at. I mean, it is the usually isolated part of the garden and its usually just the two of us so imagine our surprise when we found this waiting for is”

She walked over to the table at the corner of the room gesturing for them to follow. Once they crowded the table, she layed a photo on the table the other girls gasped in shock, except Momo

“Oh my god, are those my parents?” Jeongyeon was the first to ask

“What the-, how-, why-? ” Chaeyoung kept spluttering, unable to form a reasonable sentence

“How in the world is this possible?” Jihyo asked, tilting the photo for a better view “All our parents here? Together? In a picture?” She was trying to connect the dots, not even sure what exactly the dots are

“It seems to have being taken in the 90s, if their crazy hairstyles and twisted fashion sense is anything to go by” Dahyun also tilted her head, intently staring at the picture as if some clues would just pop out of it

Sana just grabbed the picture, staring at in with her mouth hanging open  
“Mr and Mrs Myoui?”

  
In the picture was Mr Myoui with his arms around Mr Minatozaki's shoulders, their wifes side hugging beside them. The Hirais were next to them with The Chous. On the other side of the picture, The Parks and The Yoos are in the same position as The Myouis and Minatozakis and then The Sons and The Kims next to them with The Ims. There were four unfamiliar faces there, a couple and then two men whose faces were blurred out. And on the back of it was written in Bold prints “IT BEGINS”

  
“I mean, how are all our parents in the same picture? I mean, is this like a graduation photo of some sorts we don’t know about?” Jeongyeon was just shaking her head in confusion as she slumped into a beanbag before looking up at Sana

“And who the hell is Myoui?”

“Minari” Sana gently replied

“Ohh, that makes sense” Jeongyeon nodded in understanding

Jihyo just looked from Jeongyeon to Sana in confusion

“Mina? How does that make any sense?”

Sana looked to Jeongyeon, silently asking for help

“Long story short, Sana and Mina were childhood BFFs before Sana's parents suddenly decided Korea would be a wonderful place for ten years old Sana to grow up”

“On a short notice” Sana finished quietly

“Oh” Jihyo said “so that’s what that was about”

Sana nodded

“What? Did something happen” Momo asked worriedly, already moving towards Sana to place a comforting hand around her shoulder which Sana immediately leaned into

The gesture was so endearing they all looked away. But it wasn’t something new to them, those two we’re extra touchy with each other

“Nothing much” Sana sighed “Just an emotional rollercoaster caused by seeing the girl whose promise and trust I broke a long time ago, probably beyond repair”

Jihyo patted her on her forearm and tried to reassure her

“Hey, I doubt it is. I talked to her today, and she seems really nice. Whatever happened, I’m sure she’ll understand”

“Yeah, really Satang, it not even your fault so I don’t see any possible complications. All you have to do is talk to her” Jeongyeon added

Sana only shook her head

“I know you guys might not be able to understand. And as cliché as this may sound, we were each other’s halfs, we were like soulmates in a platonic way. We were all we had and without each other, we were like empty shells all alone in the world” She sniffled and the whole room was quiet as they listened to her heartfelt words.

“And I’m sure I had it better cause I’m an extrovert but Mina, she’s not, she barely talks to anyone else. And she had no one, her parents were never home and she had no friends. I was all she had” Her voice cracked as she finished

But Sana kept her tears at bay, determined to finish

“And I just had to leave the day right before her birthday. We made so much plans and I just left her hanging, after I promised her we’ll always be together no matter what. I’m the worst”

She finally broke down in tears but Momo was already holding her and the remaining girls all gathered around her stroking her wherever they can while whispering reassurance into her ears

“Thanks guys” She gently freed herself from their hold, and they a gave her space with only Momo still holding unto her

“But I’m gonna fix it, no matter what” she spoke up confidently, her eyes sparkling with determination. She wiped her tears using the back of her hand

“For now, let’s just figure out why our parents are all together in a picture smiling like they just won a golden lottery or something”

Chaeyoung chuckled at that and the tension in the room seemed to dissipate as Jihyo added

“I mean, god, look at the hair! Did they all get into a fight with rabid dogs?”

They all laughed and the tension disappeared immediately.

They were all still staring at the photo while throwing funny remarks at their fashion when Momo decided to grab a soda from the mini fridge.

“Uhmmm, guys?”

“Yeah? What’s up?”

She slowly turned to them holding up a card similar to the photo card with on the word “IT BEGINS” written in white bold prints on a black background.

“Now that’s just creepy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading.   
> Also I'm sorry cause I know this chapter probably sucks but I wasn't really feeling it so I couldn't frame the words well but I promise to be try harder next chapter.   
> Follow me on twitter @Maskbehinda.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Follow me on twitter @maskbehinda for updates or to yell at me for literally anything related to Twice or Kpop in general.  
> Also, a big thanks to @SmolTigerCub and @eucalyptuscent for their support.


End file.
